This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Food allergy is a major health problem in the United States, affecting about 4% of the population, or 11 million Americans. Peanut and tree nut allergies affect about 1.1% of the population. The prevalence of peanut allergy has doubled in the past 5 years in children 5 years of age or less. Fish and shellfish allergy affects approximately 2.5% of the general US population (Sicherer et. al. in press). Other foods, such as kiwi and various seeds (eg sesame, mustard, rape [canola]) appear to be an increasing problem and the variety of foods reported to cause significant reactions is increasing (eg meats, fruits, vegetables and grains). Despite the prevalence of these food hypersensitivities and the number of serious anaphylactic reactions each year, the identification of clinically relevant allergens remains incomplete. Consequently, the identifications and characterizations of proteins within various foods will be necessary for the development of successful vaccines to treat food allergies. The purpose of the Food Allergy Resource Initiative is two-fold: (1) to establish a serum bank, Food-Allergic Disorders Serum Bank and Registry [Serum Repository] of patients with well-characterized IgE-mediated reactions to a wide variety of foods, and (2) to establish a repository of cDNA expression vectors for all major food allergens;DNA Food Allergen Repository. These procedures will facilitate creation of novel, specific immunotherapies for these allergies and modalities to improve diagnostic meathods. Patient serum samples will be obtained primarily through those evaluated at the Investigators site but also will be sought from various medical centers around the country that evaluate patients for food allergy. The sera will be made available to any investigator who submits a research protocol, which is approved by the Food Allergy Repository Advisory Board. A bank of all major food allergen DNAs would enable us to take advantage of any of a number of novel strategies under investigation for modulating the allergic response in food allergic patients and to develop novel diagnostic tools.